Percy Jackson: Son Of Night And Darkness
by Timewalker123
Summary: After Annabeth breaks up with Percy, he is betrayed by his beloved camp and is then banished by the gods. In his anger, he renounces his lineage with Poseidon and abandons his sword for the next great hero. But Percy is adopted by Nyx and soon becomes the champion of the primordials. When Olympus needs their Savior will he help or let them die? [Artemis/Hemera] [On -Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Champion Of the darkness and light**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH1: I MEET DARKNESS, NIGHT, LIGHT AND DAY<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POINT OF VIEW<strong>

I was running from past 3 days from a pack of blood thirsty hellhounds. Every time I slashed them, they would disappear into the shadows and re-appear 5ft away from me. I was tired, hungry and angry at what the camp and my friends did to me, well except for some Romans and Nico.

**(Flashback)**

"Percy Jackson! My son" My dad said appearing with some teenaged kid "I would like you to meet your brother Andrew Scott; he was born before the pact and hidden in the Lotus Hotel. I hope you get to know each other very well." He said and disappeared in sea breeze.

"I was left with my brother who was short for a 17 year old and had elf like ears, sandy blonde hair, dull sea green eyes , pale skin, limbs like twig and scowl plated on his face".

The first thing that he spoke was "Hey! Dumb brother, quit staring at me and show me some hot chicks like that one coming towards us." I turned to look at who he was showing and I was pissed off, he was pointing at my girlfriend 'Annabeth Chase', who was walking towards us.

Well, usually I do not blow up at people, but this guy is already starting to get on my nerve. I gritted my teeth and replied, "She is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

He gave me a smug look. When Annabeth walked towards me she said, "hey seaweed brain. Who is this?"

"Well he is I began..." but was rudely interrupted_. Jerk I taught_

"I am Andrew Scott, son of Poseidon". He bent down, took her hand and gave a kiss.

"Well nice to meet you too. Andrew!" Annabeth said- a small ting of bush adoring her face.

"So what were you doing Percy? I mean, before your dad came?"Annabeth asked curiously._ Just like a child of Athena._

I just shrugged my shoulder "destroying the camp dummies, you know the usual".

"How about you" I asked.

"Helping new camper, getting them settled in their new cabins since Chiron is busy helping with archery".

"Ok, love birds. If you have stopped bickering can you help me out here" said my egoistic brother.

I just gave Annabeth a short kiss, grabbed my brother's hand and took him to our cabin before; he used that awful mouth of his which by the way smells like dead fish.

**(Line break)**

Well, didn't I tell you; when I said he had an ego. Now it is way bigger than Zeus's underpants.

He was able to make the whole Ares cabin attack me just because I insulted their dad repeatedly._ Which I did not._

Demeter cabin actually tried to strangle me with vines because that stupid jerk of a brother destroyed their garden.

Just like that every one stopped talking; the Stoll brothers don't come for asking help in their pranking or new kids avoid me in sword fight well, except for 'Ares' cabin who would try to pulverize me.

Everyone wanted to me to go away; only a few roman campers talked to me when they visited camp. I was given the opportunity as praetor but I declined. I did not want to be a leader again, Frank was way better at it than me.

The last straw was when Annabeth came up to me and said "Percy! I think we need see other people, I do not feel the love we had for each other anymore".

I just broke down then and there, she was the only thing that kept me going all this time.

I cried myself to sleep. The next day the breakfast bell sounded and I got up took a shower and looked myself in the mirror, I had red puffy eyes and my hair was more messed up.

When I reached the dining hall; they were 14 flashes and I bowed before the Olympian council.

"Perseus Jackson! We the gods; have decided to banish you from camp for the things that you have done".

I looked at my dad, if he would help me out but he was talking to my brother. I looked at him with hatred in my eyes and asked

"Poseidon!" All the gods flinched including my so called dad.

"Did you also agree as well?" He just looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"Answer me, Dammit!"

"I am sorry but you destroyed the camp and harming others as well." my dad replied.

"Is that your answer?"I asked. He just nodded his head.

"In that case: I Perseus Jackson renounces my linage to Poseidon god of the sea".

They was a bright glow around me and I felt no connection to the sea. I just looked at each Olympian and said "Percy Jackson is dead, do you hear me? He died when he got disowned and thrown out by the Greek camp. The Romans were right about you Greeks; you may be kind and easy going but you will leave a fellow comrade just to save yourself. Just has a reminder of your ex-savior I will leave 'something' for you.

I uncapped riptide and said "I bind this sword to next great hero, may he be noble, kind and loyal by heart and plunged it deep into the earth in the center of the cabins".

I walked up the hill and turned back to see camp one last time. Everybody was frozen in shock and was just staring at me.

"Goodbye". I said quietly and ran down the hill.

**(Line break)**

"What can I do for you Pup?"

"Lady Lupa, I wanted you to send one of your Wolfs and tell the Romans about what happened before Frank and Reyna send the Roman's to attack the Greeks because of me". I said my voice breaking.

"Why cannot you go by yourself Pup?"

"The pain is still fresh and going to the roman camp brings back bad memories, so could you please do that my lady" I pleaded with the wolf goddess.

"I will send some wolf but how can you protect yourself? You have disowned your linage and have no weapon to defend yourself. Stay here pup I will train you more before you leave". Lady Lupa said telepathically.

I nodded my head too tired to argue and walked to a corner and fell asleep.

**(Time skip)**

"Pup, I have taught you everything that you need to know and as a gift I would like to present you this gladius and a shield"

"Pup!" she said again. "Those weapons was used by a general in ancient Rome wield it well, child of Rome. She said and disappeared into the bushes".

I sighed and looked at my gladius which was studded with many precious gems and waved it in a stabbing motion. The shield looked brand new made of imperial gold with rubies' and emeralds' around the edge.

**(Flashback end)**

Just then a hellhound pounded on me; with no food and dehydration. I blacked out from mere exhaustion.

When I got my conciseness back, I was clearly in a room which was pitch black. I immediately searched for my gladius, which was not there. I started to panic when a figure strode towards me and stopped a few feet from me and said "master is awaiting your presence in the throne room".

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" I asked sternly.

"Your questions will be answered eventually" he said.

He motioned for me to follow him. I walked out of the door beside him into hallway which was mixed with light and darkness with beautiful designs of war fought through ages, plants which would make Demeter and Persephone's flowers and plants look like toddlers. I mean each plant itself was alive and moving, the weird part was that they were being fed meat. They were giant pillars mixed with the color of white and black, it was like combinations of life and death.

They were houses at the side of the road with either black and white as well, which was kind of creepy to look.

"What is with the colors?" I asked him.

If he heard me he did not respond or he was just trying to ignore me. At last we came in front of a door which you may guess is black and white.

When he opened the door all talking seized inside. I walked nervously into the throne room where they were 4 people sitting on different thrones and looking at me in mixture of both awe, surprise, anger and no emotion._ What's with the blank look I taught?_

The guy who brought me here went forward and bowed. The man seated on the throne who had pale skin, jet black hair, pointed nose and black eyes said "rise Steve, thank you for bringing our guest" the guy nodded his head and disappeared into the shadows.

I walked up to them and stood their awkwardly and asked, "Who are you? I asked politely as to not anger the being who said I was a guest here.

"Perseus Jackson! It is an honor to meet you. I am Erebus personification of darkness and consort of night. I just stood their mouth open and my reply was

"hmm…..oh ...ok."

The guy sitting next Erebus was laughing at seeing my expression; he had golden curly hair, is teeth were bright as Apollo and is irises were mixture of blue and white.

"Dude, you know a way to lighten up the mood and I am already taking a liking to you; are you good in pranking?"

"Yea" I said smiling.

"Aether! You will not prank any one, do you understand young man?"

"Yes mother!"

The woman looked at me with midnight black eyes, pale skin and also glaring daggers at me.

"Why is he here husband?" she gritted he teeth and spoke.

"Nyx, I wanted to help him."

"But did you not see how; they pranked me when they entered my domain she argued with her husband".

My lady "Nobody will enter Tartarus for pranking" I said with deadpanned expression.

"Where is that girl travelling with you?" she snarled.

"She… I shuttered, she broke up with me for unknown reasons and just like that I told my life story." with tears almost in my eyes.

"Oh…You poor thing. I am very sorry for being rude to you, Percy" she said and hugged me. I let the dam break and started crying on her shoulder, she was whispering soothing words to me and I fell asleep on her shoulders feeling tired and embracing the woman who acted like my mom in some ways.

**(Line break)**

I woke up groggily and herd shuffling. When my eyes focused; I was in a white room and sitting next to me was a beautiful girl of my age, she had blonde hair, bright skin unlike Nyx's pale skin and light blue eyes that looked like blue sky on a cloudless day and they were mesmerizing.

"The beast has awakened from is slumber," teased the girl making me blush.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"I am Hemera personification of day sister of Aether and daughter of Nyx and Erebus." She said

"You drool, when you sleep!" she commented when I wiped the drool at the corner of my mouth

"It …" I would have spoken further, but Aether interrupted.

"I see you have awakened; mom and dad would want to meet you!" I just nodded, got up and walked with both of them to the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Champion Of the darkness and light**

**Guys, I am sorry for the late update. I am out of town a couple of days. I actually got my hand on my cousin's iPad and I am typing on it. If they are any spelling errors please pm me and also I got a new idea for a preterm's story which I will be starting.**

**The poll result:**

**Artemis**

**Hemera **

**Piper**

**Reyna**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH2: I GET ADOPTED AND BECOME CHAMPION<em>**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

I was kind of nervous of what they would ask. The walk to the throne room was silent. No one spoke anything, the tension was intense and Aether easy going attitude was replaced with a blank expression only Hemera had a glow and a smile plastered on her face. When we neared the throne rooms doors, I just stopped their and looked at them Aether gave me a curt nod and Hemera smiled broadly at me which made my heart melt and legs felt weak.

I pushed the door open and walked inside; I went forward and bowed to Nyx and Erebus.

"Percy! You do not need to bow to us. I just wanted to ask you weather, you would like to be my son?" said, Nyx.

I just stood there in shock and happiness.

"If you do not like it is all right" she quickly added with a sad face.

"It would be an honor Lady Nyx!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Not at all Percy, it been long time since I had any children's and some of them act childishly" she winked at me.

"Hey" I do not act like a child, Aether said.

"Yes you do" me and Hemera said at the same time and blushed.

Nyx got up from her throne and walked near me and chanted in some old language. I felt more powerful like someone just gave me a high dosage of steroids. Then I glowed midnight blue and fell on my knees and blacked out.

**Time skip 2 min**

I woke up with the smell of morning dew, it was intoxicating and I made myself more comfortable by cuddling closer.

"Look mom he is cuddling closer to her." Aether said. I immediately woke up and knew what was happening.

Oh...Shit was my thought.

I jumped up and banged my head at a very red faced Hemera.

"So…rry!" I shuttered.

I turned and quickly addressed Lady Nyx. But she was staring at me as if, I had grown 2 heads.

"Lady Nyx what is the matter? Why are you staring at me?"

The first person to break out of his shock was Aether who clicked is hand and made a mirror appear in front of me.

"I looked myself and gasped 'my physique was 6.2ft, skin became pale, and my eye was midnight blue'.

Vow I look "ok." I said. Making, Aether snicker at my choice of words.

"Percy!"

"Yes, Lady Nyx?"

"I want you to call me 'mom' do you understand?"

"Yes, mom."I said.

"Percy you are also our champion" said Aeteher and Erebus together.

"You have my blessings as well" said Hemera with a slight blush.

"You have got partial immortality" said, Nyx.

I just nodded my head in understanding.

"Percy! You look like you did not have any food for a couple of days" said mom.

"Well I was busy being hunted by big hellhounds" I, sarcastically replied.

"Sorry, son! But I had to see your skills" said Erebus

"Oh…ok!" was my reply.

Well then honey can you call in Steve Nyx said, looking at Erebus. He clicked is finger and front of me appeared, that guy who brought me into the throne room. Looking closer at him; you could see he was made out of shadows it-self.

"Steve! Meet my son Percy." Announced mom.

"What are you talking about Lady Nyx? I thought he was the son of Poseidon?" said Steve

"Well, he was "until" he was disowned by his father. So, I adopted him."Said Nyx.

"Prepare a feast and call in all our family members and guests." ordered Erebus.

"As you wish!" replied Steve and disappeared in a swirl of shadows. After that every one became silent.

It was too much for my 'ADHD' brain to stand still. So I asked Nyx and Erebus "did you like, create Steve?"

"Yes!" they replied.

"Even you can create shadow creatures. Since you have both are blessings they will be more powerful than Steve. It also depends on your 'thoughts'-weather you want them to be bad or good, strong or weak." Said Erebus said and gave a smiled at me.

"You can also give them extra powers like water and fire power" I interrupted Nyx and said "I do not have power over 'water' mom did you forget?"

"I child born to the sea will never lose its power, it only gets locked because the sea is within you." said a new voice.

I immediately turned around and saw a person with icy blue eyes wearing shorts and T-shirt, tan skin, who looked around 40 and by the power he is producing I would say he was a primordial.

"Nice to meet you Perseus!" spoke the man.

"I am pointus primordial and personification of water" he said

I bowed to him, since I did not want to anger others who are trying to help me.

"Percy, you do not have to bow to me. I am not like those Olympians." pointus said with disgust in his voice and continued."I came here since Nyx asked me to bless you. "Without giving me a warning he shot me with a blast of energy and I felt connection to the sea grow ten folds stronger.

"You will now be able to control water in 3 states, create hurricane and anything related to it. "Said pointus.

"Thank you Lord Pointus". I said politely

He turned around and waved at Aether and Hemera gave a hug to Nyx and was speaking with Erebus silently.

Steve appeared and addressed and informed that the food as been prepared and the people were waiting for us and disappeared in shadows. Pointus excused himself and disappeared in a flash.

"Son let's introduce you to our family and guests "said Nyx and touched my shoulders and appeared in a room which Black in color.

"This is your room son think however you want and it will appear". I thought about it, pictured the waves and sea shore with fishes moving in it and opened my eyes. The place was 'magnificent' though I did not feel anything to it. Then, I got an idea. The night skies with stars especially the huntress and the other side of the room as day.

"Well, I will send in Steve after you finish here "said Nyx and flashed away.

I went the bathroom to take a shower.

**Time Skip**

After, I put on some clothes which were black with a black hoodie in color though I felt like I was nice and it was really awkward. I went out and saw a very impatient Steve waiting.

"About time you showed up" he said bluntly and walked up to me and placed his hand and shadow travelled us in front of a plain wooden door.

I pushed opened the door and immediately all the chattering died down inside. Mom walked up to me followed by Erebus.

"I see you have made it on time son" said Erebus.

"Before you go they are some guests we would like you to meet and also do not get angry on them."

I merely nodded my head because walking up to us with Hemera was a young girl who looked around 12 with auburn hair and silvery eyes.

She walked up to Nyx and hugged her. I said only one word "Artemis."

* * *

><p><strong>AN please review and also pm me If Percy has to rescue demigods or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thank you very much for sharing your ideas and views about the story.**

**(Artemis is leading the poll and Hemera close behind her.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.<strong>

**_CH3: I GET SOME MORE BLESSINGS_**

**Previously:**

I merely nodded my head because walking up to us with Hemera was a young girl who looked around 12 with auburn hair and silvery eyes.

She walked up to Nyx and hugged her. I said only one word "Artemis."

**NOW:**

"What is she doing here?" I shouted loudly and felt something break inside me and everybody flinched and took a step back except for a man who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Son! Calm down" Nyx said with a bit of fear and awe.

"Why? She is one of them who "betrayed" me." I said with venom in my voice.

"Son, look at yourself". Said Nyx with panic in her voice.

I just looked down at myself and did a double take, I had bat like wings sprouting from my back and all the darkness were coming closer to me and forming a cocoon with me emitting out a intense light, like the sun and the floor was coated with a layer of ice and even water molecules in the air was staring to freeze becoming un- able to breathe. I just looked at some of them who had retreated to the corner of the room including my mom, I just calmed myself and felt the tug in my stomach stop and fell on the ground panting heavily and blacked out.

**Time skip 5min**

"Percy!" I herd somebody frantically calling my name and woke up looking at my crying mother. Who hugged me like life depended on it.

"Perseus!" I herd a new voice and I was damn sure who she was. "What do you want Artemis", I growled looking at the silvery eyed goddess who paled at my choice of words.

"I came here to apologies for banishing you" she said in a sincere voice.

"You see Perseus, before we flashed to camp. The "Olympians" voted whether you had to be banished; only me and Hestia went against it" she said politely.

"I am sorry for shouting at you Lady Artemis" I said and bowed. "It is all right Perseus; I dint want the only respected male to get injustice". She said and walked up to Hemera and started talking.

"So, how do you know Artemis?" I asked mom. "We meet up when I have my night duties." she replied coolly.

"Do the other "Olympian" know about you?" I asked. "Not every one son expect for Hestia, Hades and Artemis" said mom and I nodded looking at Artemis laughing and her silver eyes… until mom cleared her throat and said "I hope you have stared enough son. Now get up and come, I need you to meet others."

I walked to the throne room with mom, Hemera and Artemis right behind me. "So, whom am I going to meet" I asked mom.

"Someone special and son also refrain from doing anything stupid." Nyx said, looking at me. "I am sorry for acting like that mom, even though you said not to". I said not meeting her eyes.

"Son!" she said taking my face in her hand, "it is nothing though you did freak me and Erebus out with the display of power. If it "wasn't" for me, Erebus, Aether and Hemera controlling your new power you would have destroyed our own soul".

"Thank you" I said and gave her a motherly hug." when we reached the throne room people were dancing and eating food. I met all my sisters and brothers who were the minor god like Nemesis', Thanthos etc. I met Uranus the original sky king, who was present with Gaia and let me tell you, if it wasn't for my family members restating me and Artemis we would have killed her.

"Why is she here" I asked through gritted teeth and felling my powers starting to build up and being restrained by an unknown force. "Percy what did I tell you before we came to throne room" said mom. I calmed myself enough for me to stop building up my powers.

"Then explain yourself Gaia" I said clenching my hand. You see Perseus, I was put under a strong spell by my son kronos and was unable to do anything and I am really sorry for the trouble I caused. She said and broke down on her husband shoulders. Then, everyone turned and looked at me at what I would say.

"Hmm…ok" I said and had to smack my head mentally at the choice of words. In the corner of my eyes I saw Aether laughing at me. I turned to mom who was looking at me and asked "can I shadow travel part of my hand" she nodded her head. I put my hand in shadows and felt it move to the destination, which would be right behind Aether and pulled is leg hard and he fell face first squeaking like little girl. That really set a round of laughter around the room even Gaia stopped crying and gave a small laugh.

"Perseus!" Gaia said steeping in front of me. I herd what happened and would like to bless you. I looked at her whether she was trying to lie or something like that but she had a sincere look on her face. she did the same thing that pointus did but in this I felt everything in the ground even the number of people who were standing here and the name of every animal and plants which reside on the earth, the depth of the earth before reaching Tartarus different layer and types of soil, the movement of the tectonic plates. It was really "marvelous". "Just like the sea the earth will also heal as well destroy." Gaia said. "Well since you defeated my son and also spared my wife I will also bless you." Uranus said stepped beside Gaia and blasted me with is godly energy but this time I was able to absorb it with less "difficulty".

"So what powers do I have?" I asked eagerly. "Everything a child of Zeus would have with ten times the power." he said chuckling. "Would I be able to fly?" I asked. "Yes!" "Uranus" said taking is wife's hand and joining the crowd. I looked around and found mom talking to a man who wore pink suit and black shoes but what shocked me most was that the man's face looked as if it had been chiseled from a marble.

I think they sensed me looking at them and beckoned me to come forward. "Percy this is Eros primordial god of love and attraction". She said pointing at him.

"Hello their lad, I can sense you're having love for someone… I can say that you have feelings for three people. So, decide fast and also let your heart do it" he said. I just looked at him like he had gone mad.

"I do not love anybody and don't want to fall in love and get my heart broken again." I snapped at him and continued, "Maybe your love sensor or "whatever," you felt is wrong." I am a primordial lad, not Aphrodite. I can tell who the person is in love, but in your case it's different. So, I will help you he said and clicked is finger and I was immediately surrounded by a pink smoke. I felt taller, and also could feel my shirt become tighter with 6 packs and all the ladies who looked at me blushed including Artemis and Hemera.

"Mom, why is everyone blushing at me" I asked. Her only response was clicking her fingers and making a mirror appear.

I could only stare at myself, my face looked like it had been chiseled and it was perfect. "You have my blessing lad." said Eros. "Thanks for making my love life complicated" I said and walked away from them.

**Time Skip**

Everyone wanted to dance with me after that little show; some even wanted me to go out on dates with them, I was able to avoid as many girls as possible. In the end I was dancing with Artemis, who was telling me all about her hunting missions which I did not hear "because" I was totally immersed looking at her eyes which would twinkle when she would laugh or get angry if I would tease her. She was totally a different person if she was not wearing her man-hating mask.

"So, this one time with the help Hermes I painted Apollo's palace black and you should have seen him get a tantrum for a weak." she said laughing. "Well, it's been a long night. I have to inform the hunters about the new mission." she said giving me a hug and disappearing in a flash of silver.

I was too stunned to move, I mean, Artemis the man hating goddess gave me a hug. I was in a trance, looking at the place she had disappeared, her intoxicating forests smell still lingering around, but that movement had to be ruined by a very obnoxious Aeteher "I heard you have done impossible feat but, a maiden goddess…that some ting even I cannot reach". He said and trailed off.

I was blushing and had to compose myself before he saw me and I was totally mistaken. "Why are you blushing? Then it is true that you have a crush on..." he did not finish is sentence, I zapped him with a high voltage of electricity which would rival Thalia.

**Line break **

I even met some of the town's people and found out that we were in a different dimension which the night's family comes for vacation.

"Son, I would like you to meet someone, I heard Erebus say in my mind". I turned and saw him talking to the same man who did not fear my powers. I walked up to my father and gave a slight bow and I swear I saw a smile playing on the man's face.

"Percy Jackson! It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." he said. "Sorry sir, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh...where are my manners" he said shaking his head. "I am Chaos creator of the universe, master of the void".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE DO VOTE AND REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY GUYS, FROM NOW I WILL UPDATE BOTH STORIES SIMULTANIOSLY. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE VOTED AND REVIE MY STORIES!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Artemis is leading the poll with Hemera close behind.)<strong>

**_CH4: MEETING WITH THE CREATOR!_**

**PREVIOSLY:**

"Percy Jackson! It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." he said. "Sorry sir, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh...where are my manners" he said shaking his head. "I am Chaos creator of the universe, master of the void".

**NOW:**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

"Oh…I…you…" I stammered still looking at him and bowed. "Don't bow Perseus, I am the one that has to bow to you, such a noble and kind boy, your mother has done a great job in bringing you up.

"Thanks lord chaos" I said looking up at him. "Percy, in the near future there is a threat rising and I need your help." chaos said in a sincere tone. "Lord chaos, with all due respect. I want to lead a normal life and not be used like how the gods did." I said politely, so has to not anger the creator of the universe.

"Just call me grandfather." he said motioning to a table which was filled with different types of food including pizzas. My stomach growled and looking at the food made me realize that it had been weeks, since I had proper meal.

"Look Percy, all I ask you is recruiting demi…" he never finished is sentence, Hemera came forward and gave him a hug. " So, what are you guys talking about?" Hemera asked taking a seat next to me. "Cha…grandfather, you know how the camp treated me and I will not recruit or even help them." I think I kind of pissed him off because his face was red in color.

"Perseus, will you listen to me before you come to conclusion!" he said making is eyes blood read and which made me to shake my legs under the table. "Ya…sure go on" I squealed. "The demigods, who are abandoned, mistreated and do not reach camp, save and recruit them." he said in a menacing voice. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Ha…ha…Perce, the look on your face was priceless." Aether said appearing from under the table and giving chaos a high-five. "All this time you guys were making fun of me?"I asked angrily. "Yep" Aether said popping the word P. "The things, I said you are true." chaos said. "All right old man" I said grinning and chaos groaned. "Cool bro, gramps hates it when people call him old or with is tittles." Aether said taking a seat next to mom. "Oh…don't worry, you will get you reward as well." I said grinning like a mad man at the cowering figure of Aeteher.

"Now Percy, for your weapons takes these" chaos said clicking his fingers and making beautiful black gloves and a sword in scabbard with white hilt appear. I tried on the gloves which kind of looked like a regular gloves whore on winter nights.

"Percy, these gloves are not ordinary, there is a button on you palm press once and it will transform into vambraces, press twice it will appear with four elongated blades like that guy in the movie x-man or something. Press three times, it will make the gloves harder and on your finger tips, it will be somewhat like claws. The last part is press the button on your wrists and a two and half feet single blade will appear from the top of your gloves.

"The last weapon is a sword which is 4 feet long" he said removing it from the scabbard and made all of us look at it in awe. The sword was black in color and it would change to different constellations. My favorite constellation, the huntress would run across the sword.

"The second thing, what power would you like?" chaos asked munching some French fries. "I don't want any more powers" I said eating a slice of pizza. ", I will grant you powers over fire" he said blasted me with godly energy. When I woke up everybody was looking at me with concern. "What is it Percy black out day" I asked tiredly and they laughed at my antics.

"Wow Percy, your eyes…they have pits of flames." Hemera said blushing at me. "Do you want me to bring someone from the dead?" chaos said making me to stop looking at the mirror Aether had made appear. "What, you could do that?" I asked and immediately face palmed. "Yes, I can. Do you think, I some kind of Barbie doll?" chaos asked irritated.

"They are many of them," I said and felt bad that they died saving me. "Only one of them, Percy may be in the future I will bring some of them back." chaos said standing up and giving me a small smile.

"Bring back Luke, now I know how he felt." I said stuffing some more food into my mouth. "I will send him here in a day's time." chaos said. Waving us good bye he disappeared.

"Hey mom, you said I can create anything out of shadows right?" I asked turning to Nyx. "Yes, just imagine any creature with what power you want and it will appear." Nyx said tiredly from addressing all the guests. I closed my eyes and thought about a black wolf with fiery blue eyes and tail and with very sharp canines, I gave it power over fire and water. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the 5feet long wolf, which bowed to me and addressed "My lord, what service am I suppose to do."

"Guard and protect Artemis and her hunters forever" I said in a cold voice. "As you wish my lord" the wolf said and disappeared. "That was really something, son" Nyx said with her eyebrow raised. "The least I could do to Artemis for getting mad." I said and saw Hemera in the corner of my eyes looking down sadly.

"Hey hem, which animal would you like?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile on her face which would light up the world. "I would like a tiger" she said.

"Son, don't close your eyes just visualize it this time." Nyx said getting up and moving to talk to some folks. I concentrated and visualized, the shadows in the room were condensing and forming a shape of a beast with huge black claws, blazing red eyes and tail with huge canines like the pr-historic tiger.

"Master!" it said and bowed like the wolf. "I created you, so that you will protect Hemera if she comes to any harm." I said to the tiger which moved and sat next to Hemera nuzzling.

"Aether, I am retiring for the day. Meet you tomorrow!" I said and shadow travelled to my room.

**LINE BREAK**

I got up screaming from an unbelievable pain, my skin started to burn and change from pale to glowing golden, I immediately shot out of my bead and ran towards the bathroom and fell into the bath tub containing water which gave a nice soothing effect to my skin which lessened the pain to an extent. The shadow in the room condensed and out stepped Erebus.

"Percy, what hap…?" Erebus said and stopped talking, looking at me as if I had grown two head. "Is there something wrong?" I asked in fear; looking at the primordial. "Nyx get in here!" Erebus shouted and continued "Percy, what happened to you?" I …don't know, all I remember is waking up and felling as if I had been thrown into the Styx again.

Nyx stepped out of shadow and looked at me from up to down and sizing me up weather, I was some kind of intruder. "Who are you? What have done to my son?"Nyx shouted and all of a sudden she appeared in full battle armor with a spear in her hand." "Hold on their, Nyx! This person here is Percy and he appears to have changed" Erebus said who was silent all this time. "Son is that really you?" Nyx asked making her armor and spear disappear and running up to me and giving me a bone cruising hug. "Last time I checked, I was pretty sure." I said and smiled "sarcastic as ever, I see" Nyx said."

"Did you see yourself in a mirror?" Erebus asked rising is eyebrows "not really," I said scratching the back of my head. "It's not like; I have two head or something like that" I said walked up to the mirror and gaped at the figure of myself in the mirror. My hair was no longer black, but white which was dropping at my shoulder, my eyes were changed to light blue with a speck of white and overall I looked like a model, who Aphrodite would love to have as a play toy.

"What happened to me, did I get blessing from another primordial?" I asked rapidly. "No, you didn't." Chaos said appearing out of nowhere. "It's the blessing from Aether and Hemera, since it is morning your appearance has changed."

"Oh…please can you change me back?" I asked in a pleading tone. "No, can't do that, but maybe you can change your looks to your first appearance by uttering these words 'gig gu lug ga ame; ab meg ja'" chaos said controlling is laughter. "Can't you just click your fingers and make me look normal instead of making me utter those gibberish words?" I asked irritated that he and Aether were up to something. "Where will the fun be, if we do that?" He said hysterically.

"Ha…ha very funny old man" I said sarcasm evident in my words. "Don't worry Percy, now that you have three appearance monsters will fear you. Now before I leave, they are few things that I would like to clear up." chaos said after he stooped with is childish behavior. "Your senses are increased to that of an assassin and every member that joins you must swear on me to follow the orders given to them and for your cloak," he clicked is finger and I appeared in a white cloak with angel wings sprouting from my back with a goggle covering my eyes. "The goggle shows location of each demigod and I would like you to meet someone who is waiting outside" chaos said grinning.

I walked out wondering how chaos became the creator of the universe with is childish antics. "I heard that Percy." chaos said in my head. "Would you stop prying on others thoughts" I screamed back at him through my mind. "Hi….Percy long time know see" said a figure who was dressed in golden cloak grinning at me.

"Luke," I asked in disbelief "yes, the one and only." he said giving a slight bow. "How was Elysium treating you?" I asked making a suitable conversation. "You know the usual." Luke said gloomily. "Look Luke, nobody blame you for what you did. They think you as a great hero." I said smiling at my old friend.

"I hope Elysium did not make you lose your swords skills" I said grinning. "Learnt a few new moves from some of the greatest heroes" he said mirroring my expression. "Not so fast boys, only after breakfast will there be a dual" Nyx said appearing in front of us.

"Haaaa…come on mom just one fight please." I asked pleadingly. "No" she said pulling me by the ear and dragging me out. "Ouch…ouch, all right. I will come." I said painfully rubbing my ears. "Good, now go call Aether" she said to which I ran with Luke close behind. Aether room was beautiful; everything was white in color with the position of the sun changing constantly. Aether was sleeping on his bed which was ironic, the primordial of light not awaken when the sun was shining brightly. I crept near him and light a small piece of paper on fire and shouted "Aether, your pants are on fire" the next thing that happened, blew my brains out for a primordial of light, his brain was like a five year old. He stripped is pants as quickly as possible and made a tub magically appear and jumped into it and well for me that looked like another bonus. I made the water, so cold it was literally snowing in the room. "Mommy," Aeteher squealed like a little girl, which kind of made me and Luke break down laughing.

"Percy Jackson, I will get you for that." said a shivering figure of Aether. "In your dreams, I said and ran out with Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? THE GIBBRISH WORD WAS USED BY SOME INFANT, WHICH I THAUGHT WOULD BE FUNNY. THE OTHER STORY WILL TAKE A COUPLE OF DAYS TO WRITE. SO AS USUALL, PLEASE SEND YOUR FEED BACKS ABOUT THE STORY AND VOTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS PLEASE DO SEND YOUR VIEWS ABOUT BOTH MY STORIES. THE ONLY REVIEW I GET IS ABOUT PARINGS, WHICH I DON'T MIND, BUT THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THAT REASON. SO, YOU JUST NEED TO TELL WHETHER MY STORY IS GOOD, BAD, SUCKS, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS OR GIVE ME IDEAS EITHER BY REVIEWING OR PM'S. IT REALLY HELPS A LOT TO IMPROVE MY STORY AND MAKE IT MORE INTRESTING!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: TORTURE SCENES COMING UP, "MINORS DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!" I REPEAT "MINORS DO NOT READ!"<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH5: THE BLACK SHADOW<strong>_

**PREVIOSLY:**

"_Mommy," Aeteher squealed like a little girl, which kind of made me and Luke break down laughing. "Percy Jackson, I will get you for that." said a shivering figure of Aether. "In your dreams," I said and ran out with Luke._

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

In Tartarus, monsters started fearing an unknown person who had unimaginable power. He would destroy monster camps and kill the monsters brutally, if they harmed any humans or demigods. When he would obliterate the monsters, the only thing they could see where is his piercing onyx black eyes and a raven sitting on his shoulders. The darkness and night always protected him; no one could attack him from behind. It was like, every step the monsters would make; he could find them closing his eyes.

He was given a name by the monster as 'The Black Shadow', he attacked monsters through the shadows, he had strength of an elephant, speed of a Gazelles and eyes like a hawk, he would appear in the darkest places and send fear into the hearts of monsters when is raven would screech signaling the attack or death of a monster.

The hunters and Artemis herself were in a frenzy rage that they could not find the person; the only thing he would leave behind was a raven feather and brutally killed monsters or human with an abused girl, who would not give away any secret about him, every girl who was rescued by the man would be taken to the Olympian council to look into their memories, but the man knew what he was doing and had protected their mind from them looking for him, even Hecate had a difficult time to penetrate through their minds using magic, which was something, if the goddess of magic couldn't.

The godly parents had asked each girl privately, the only thing they would say was, he was totally scary when he appeared and would change into a handsome man with white hair and blue eyes who looked like a model. He would talk about their parents and would give them a choice to go to camp half-blood or join the hunt.

At camp half -blood and camp-Jupiter random demigods would appear well trained in swords play and other combats, they would also not give away any information about the ware about the man or his side kick, but there was a downfall as well. Some demigods, who are not treated well by the campers or forgotten would disappear, which left Zeus in rage, wanting to kill the man and Aphrodite to make the man to fall in love with her.

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

After rescuing some demigods, chaos had given me a place to stay and train the demigods with Luke. I would give a choice to the demigods, go to a camp, which would have their own siblings, join the hunt for girls or stay with me and train. The demigods that wanted to go to camp were trained by me to survive the outer world with basic moves to defend themselves, after their training I would leave them at camp boarders or the wolf house. The girls who wanted to join the hunt were left behind to be trained by Artemis and her hunt in their own way. The demigods who wanted to stay with me were given weapons' from chaos from short to long range weapons.

I was brought out of my thought's, when Luke started yelling at me "What is it Luke? Another demigod to be rescued" I asked placing my sword on my back, a pouch of unlimited knifes on my left side, a gift from Hemera and putting on my gloves. "No. it's just that, she ran away from her step father, she is your sister" he said making my anger increase more towards Poseidon. "Where is she" I shouted making Luke blench and take a step back. "She is outside" he said not meeting my eyes. I quickly strode out of my room to meet my sister.

I saw a young girl; maybe of the age six or seven, eating french fries and a burger. "Hi" I said bending to her level, but she recoiled in fear. "Look little girl, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." I said politely. "Who are you?" she said boldly. "I am your brother" I said smiling at her reaction. "Are you telling the truth," she asked on the verge of crying. "Yes! I swear on the Styx" I said to my lil sis hugging me when thunder rumbled sealing the oath. "A man explained me about the gods and he told me, I was a daughter of a sea god and that I had a brother. "Yes, my father was Poseidon, but he abandoned me" I said carrying my sister and placing her on a chair.

"He abandoned, you as well" she said crying on my shoulders. "Yes, but don't worry there is someone else who adopted me." I said wiping he eyes. "I will take you to meet them. She would love to adopt you and bless you as well." I said and looked at her face for the first time; she looked exactly like me with the same sea green eyes and tanned skin, but long black hair. "Thank you" she said rubbing her eyes. "Anything for my lil sis" I said picking her up and bringing her to a new room. "

"Will, I be staying here." she said sadly looking at the plain room. "Ya don't worry, just close your eyes and imagine what you want your room to look like, it will appear that way." I said making her frown. "You mean it will magically appear."

"Yes" I said. She closed her eyes for some second and seemed to debate for a minute before the room started to change. The room changed, from plain walls to me and my sister running on the beach and playing with sea creatures it was really beautiful, the floor changed to sand making it look real.

"Vow, sis that some imagination, I said to her toothless smile. "Almost forgot, what is your name?" I asked scratching my head. She just laughed at me and said "it's 'Halimeda'"

"Thinking of the sea" I whispered to myself. "What?" she said "Your name means 'Thinking of the sea' in Greek" I said smiling at her. "Oh…" she said flopping on her bed. " I will meet you tomorrow" I said disappearing into the shadows' and travelling to Halimeda step dad's house. The only thing that I wanted to do was kill him brutally.

**TIME SKIP(TORTURE SCENE COMMIN UP!)**

I appeared on the busy streets of New York, with the moon shining brightly behind me. According to the memory of my sister, which I had a looked upon seeing her. The memory reading thing was a gift from chaos who granted it after I had difficult time to talk to abused girls, so that it would help.

I walked up to an old house where people ware arguing or more like bargaining on the price of a girl, on hearing this the blood inside me boiled, the darkness around me started to form a doom around me, masking my identity and my pet raven appeared letting out a terrifying screech that frightened every creature or human around the vicinity.

I walked up to the door and shouted "Open the door now!"

They were some movement inside and the sounds of slaps resonating within the house "Who the fuck disturbs me in this hour" came a gruff voice from inside. "Your father" I said and would have laughed if I wasn't stuck in this situation. "Whoever your, you will pay for that insult. Bastard!" he said making me lose my temper and kicking the door sending him sprawling to the corner of the room with splinters of wood sticking from his body, before I could execute him

. I heard whimpering in the room beside me and felt 3 shadows; 2 shadows moving my direction with the last one not moving. The first man appeared with only is boxers on, which made all the restrain in me break, I lounged at him with an incredible speed and chopped his head off with one blow using my triple blades from the gloves. The other man tried to grab is gun, but I was faster and cut is hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"He bellowed in pain. This was the man that had tried to kill and almost rape my sister, after reading that he was going to the same thing to another girl. I walked up to him held him by the collar and delivered an uppercut breaking is jaw. I switched to my knifes and cut marks on is wrist drawing blood and making him cry more in pain "Does, it pain" I asked the whimpering figure. "Does it" I growled making the darkness around him to form tendrils and wrap around each limbs and stretch it "caga…fef…" he groaned in pain.

"It does, doesn't" I said grinning manically. I lit my hand on fire and slowly burnt the stump of his hand and watched it burn. He started twitching crying in pain and sorrow. I made the brightness in the room so much that it destroyed is eye sight. "Well, my raven is hungry and I will let it do the rest with its brethren" I said calling the other ravens from the darkness. "My friends," I said addressing the ravens "enjoy your feast!" in response all the ravens let out a screech and dived onto the man.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw the man trying to flee with a splinted body. I shadow travelled in front of him "where are you going?" I asked making a chair out of earth with spikes and pushing him on it. He cried trying to pick himself from the spikes. "Please leave me, I will not do it again" he said.

"You kidnapped the girls and brought them her, the other guy would decide their fates, but today I will decide" I said menacingly. I grabbed is ugly face and submerged him into a bucket of water I had summoned, he gargled water and his lungs started to take in water and began to spasm. "Oh…don't die yet" I said bringing him up and shocking him with a high voltage

"You're a monster" he said spitting water on my face. "I thought I would give you a simple death, but now I changed my mind." I said like a mad man. I started boiling water in his body and planted images of his worst fear, being thrown in a big tank full of snakes and other deadly creatures; it would multiply in his body and eat all his organs. After some minutes the man went into cardiac arrest and his body went limp after rolling on the ground a couple of minutes.

I walked back to my pets and grinned, they had done a master piece with his body. All the guts were spilled out from stomach, liver, kidney and a half eaten intestine. I was pretty sure seeing those, I would not eat any meat any time soon. "You did great guys," I said to the ravens and placed feather on all the bodies and went to the room to check out the girl.

There was a girl inside the cupboard blindfolded and tied from legs to hands. She was the same age as my sister, but un-conscious with a Bruce mark on her checks and hands, I lifted her up and she stirred in her sleep. I gently placed her on a bed of water I had summoned and started heeling her.

After a few moments her sky blue eyes fluted open, she looked around for some time and her eyes fell on me, immediately she started thrashing around and the weirdest thing that happened was she zapped me with a voltage of electricity that blew me a couple of feet in air. If Uranus hadn't given me his blessings I would have been paralyzed.

"It is all right girl, I am just here to help" I said lifting my hands in surrendering way. "She looked at me with her sky blue eyes and tilted her head debating whether to trust me or not. I am Halimeda's brother, so don't be afraid of me" I said causing her to relax. "Are you really her brother?" she asked "Yes, I am here to help you, so don't panic" I sad smiling at her. "What is your name?"

"Abauro" she said and continued "It means 'Tint of the sky at sunrise'" she said smiling back.

"Now grab my hand tightly, Abauro I will leave you with my sister" I said letting her hold my hand, which she clung on to for dear life. "Close your eyes; don't open until I say so." I said shadow travelling to my sister's room. Once we were back to our special hide out place given by chaos. I let her and my sister to talk in peace and moved to my room to take a short nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOW WAS IT? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT, WAS THE TORTURE SCENES FREAKING THE HADES OUT OF YOU? OR WAS IT DISCUSTING? DO YOU WANT TORTURE SCENES IN THE FUTURE AGAIN? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!**

**ONE MORE THING, I AM STRUCK WITH A WRITERS BLOCK WITH MY OTHER STORY, SO PLEASE GIVE IDEAS FOR IT ALSO ABOUT ARTEMIS AND PERCY FIRST KISS. MORE THE REVIEWS AND PMS FASTER THE UPDATES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys, wazzup. I just finished my project and was able to post it. To all the people who have reviewed me ****thank you****. Just one thing I will clear before you people start reading. ****The paring will be both Artemis and Hemera****! Since there is not many Hemera pairing. Also thanks to people who are following me, I crossed 100 in this story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH6: WEIRD KISS AND RESCUE MISSION<strong>_

**PREVIOSLY:**

_Abauro__" she said and continued "It means 'Tint of the sky at sunrise'" she said smiling back._

"_Now grab my hand tightly, Abauro I will leave you with my sister" I said letting her hold my hand, which she clung on to for dear life. "Close your eyes; don't open until I say so." I said shadow travelling to my sister's room. Once we were back to our special hide out place given by chaos. I let her and my sister to talk in peace and moved to my room to take a short nap._

**NOW****:**

"Heeeeeeeeee" I woke up or in my case fell down face first on the ground hearing the girls scream. Well I don't know why, but it is really annoying when they scream. The time I was in camp the stroll brothers had pranked the Aphrodite cabin. Whatever prank they had done, it had woken the whole cabins with their hells and screams. According to me some girls scream worst than infants.

I took out a small knife from the pouch and ran straight to the girl's room. As I ran they were some kind of disturbance with the shadows which I did not give any heed too thinking it would be Luke or someone else, the next thing I know me and Hemera clash with each other or more like stumble together and fall in the girl's room.

The impact sent me to the floor and Hemera falling on top of me. The weird part was when our lips came into contact with each other, it sent shivers down my back, the intoxicating smell of the early morning dew and taste of blueberry gave a different vibe, as I looked at her I could see different emotions, just like Artemis you could see loneliness, anger and many other different things. I dint no when I could read people by looking at their eyes, but Eros blessing had really taken an effect on me.

We both looked at each other, until someone cleared their throat. Hemera jumped back quickly with her face flustered, she looked kind of cute. I looked at the people around the room; Aether looked at me and grinned. It took all the muscles in my bones not to blush. The two girls gave me thumbs up and cheered which again dint help in the situation.

The last person was Artemis who was standing near the doorway, with the same expression as Hemera, but if you look into her eyes, you could see a broken person. I sensed some one disappearing, I quickly looked at disappearing figure of Hemera, but Artemis put her hand shook her head and disappeared. I let out a sigh and sat on a chair.

"Percy! You're the first person to kiss Hemera" he said and did a happy dance.

"What is it that you girls were shouting about?" I asked looking at both the girls. Both of their faces turned bright red and they looked at Aether. I knew that ass of a guy would have done something perverted. "He kind of barged into the room, without warning." he raised his hand in defense.

"Let me explain" Aether said "I thought it was Luke's room and got confused." this is not the first time he had done it. "The first time you did it when the girls were swimming, the second time in the dresser and the third…I think you get it right. The next time it happens, I will ask mom to personally let you rot in a dungeon or strip your clothes and leave you in the towns square?" I said smirking at the last part.

"You know, I have something important" he said nervously and light travelled away. "Who was that lady, brother? Do you like her? Is she your girlfriend" my sister asked in her regular rapid fire mode. "That lady is Hemera and she is not my girlfriend!"

"But she kissed you square on the lips and from the looks of it you were savoring It." she said giggling making me turn bright red and turn away. "Just get ready" I said leaving the room. "You dint answer brother" she shouted from behind the door. Sometimes sisters are really annoying and I am sure she will not leave it until everybody find out.

Oh… How I was right. As soon as I stepped in to the kitchen: The guys kept looking at me and in the case of the girls, gossiping. I shook my head it always reminded me of camp. The only difference was that you can sit where ever you wish. The primordials do not need any offering or sacrifices. So they are no fire, but there is a campfire outside, which we all enjoy every day at night with my parents and Aether, where they would bless the kids.

"Guys! Training in 10" I shouted over the noise. We follow strict training like the Roman's but enjoy like the Greeks after practice. "Today's Schedule will be close combat training with me." I am the best in close combat training even in hand to hand combat and could take down Clarisse in a couple of moves. Lukes handles sword training, archery, running and climbing.

Aether appeared and motioned me to come forward, "Percy! One of your friend, she is searching for you and monsters are attacking her from all sides." I dint wait for him to go on. I disappeared in a flash of light and appeared at a clearing with monsters surrounding a bleeding and injured Piper.

The only close friend, I dint want to lose. So I jumped 5ft in the air and punched the ground sending a tremor around piper. I took out my sword 'Night Fury' and started hacking the monsters, as I was doing this: In the corner of my eyes I saw the chimera slowly creeping up behind her. I had an evil smile gracing my lips. I lifted my sword to the sky and the light spilled throughout the area blinding the monsters temporarily leaving only the Chimera.

"We meet again, Son of Poseidon!" I heard the chimera say in my head and I did a double take when it spoke to me. "You can talk" I asked amazed that the barbeque smelling monster could actually talk. "Indeed son of Poseidon: All monsters can talk."

"Where us your mom sonny" I asked more like teasing the dog. "Don't call me that" he barked. "Sheesh, get some breath mint or something, your breath really stinks" I said waving my hand and trying to wand away the smell. The only thing he did in reply was growl at me and pounce.

I shadow travelled behind him and kicked him in the ass. It let out a yelp and rolled on the ground. "Come on sonny are you weak?" I taunted the dog. It let a torrent of barbeque flames, which did nothing to me, but I kind of forgot that my clothes could catch on fire if I dint concentrate. "Oh shit" I said rolling on the ground and dousing the fire.

He laughed or more like doggy bark. "You want to play with fire then let roll, you piece of goat poop" I roared lighting myself on fire which felt like that guy in fantastic four, though I needed to improve my vocabulary. The chimera let out a cry when my fire reached its furry hide, your mouth may be fire proof, but you furs not as strong as the Nemean lion.

In this thing I forgot about the serpent tail like the last time. It's swung its venomous tail at piper who did not have time to leap out of the way and struck her in the calf. I knew piper did not have long time to survive. She needed my help immediately. By now all the monsters were able to see clearly and were walking up to the fallen piper. The Cyclopes were the first approach her prone body. I tried helping her, but was surrounded by other monsters like flocks of sheep's.

My eyes blazed with fire and my outfit changed from white hair to black hair with onyx black eyes, since it was turning night. I was able to change my appearance. Many monsters looked at my raven and fled the scene in fear. My rave let out a blood cuddling scream, which sent shiver down many monsters.

I spread my hands outward and the whole ground rumbled and the earth formed spikes impaling many monsters. I summoned a huge bolt of lightning form the sky which killed another group of monster. In the end I lifted my sword to the sky, this time the constellations brightened with a blazing whit light the constellation like the huntress and Sagittarius appeared in front of me and started shooting arrows at every body, within minutes the monster army were destroyed. I tilted my head at the chimera and waved my hand, the ground rumbled and earthen hands held the beast in place.

I ran up to piper who was bleeding and turning to a different color because of the poison. If I remember, when I was in Tartarus I was able to control the poison. I lifted my hand and place it near the wounded area and felt the blood circulate around the body, I could fell each and every nerve the blood was flowing through. I was just in time to stop the blood from flowing to the heart. I felt the familiar tug which was stronger than last time, the poisonous blood slowly flowed out of the wound.

I made it to drizzle and made the water flow to her wounded and bleeding region, which started to heel slowly. I placed a piece of ambrosia in her mouth, which she dint swallow. I had to force it into her mouth from mine, which I hope she doesn't get mad at when she finds out. I made a lawn of grass and placed her on it and turned to attend another matter.

I approached the chimera, like a predator approaching its prey. "What should I do to you: kill you painfully or just send you to the void where chaos would judge you. "Lord please doesn't kill me, I will do anything you ask- I swear on Chaos" he pleaded. Thunder and ground rumbled sealing the oath. I hesitated thinking weather he was telling the truth.

"It is true Percy; he will be an ally in the upcoming war." Chaos said in my head. "Very….." I was cut off by a sound of hunting horns. "Let move," I said running and carrying piper bridal style. I dint want to end up with an arrow from the hunters. I threw a black feather on the ground near the golden dust, before the shadow engulfed me a familiar looking spiky black haired girl appeared before my world turned black…..

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? YOU ENJOYED IT. ALSO SHOULD I MAKE A CONVERSATION BETWEEN ARTEMIS AND HEMERA? AND TELL EACH OTHER ABOUT THEIR CRUSH ON PERCY? SEND YOU'RE REVIEW AND PM. IT NOT ONLY GIVES INSPIRATION TO WRITE, BUT MOTIVATES!**

* * *

><p><strong>*GOOD DAY FOLKS OR IN MY CASE NIGHT*<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey, guys thanks for the reviews and PMS, it really helped a lot. Anyway the 68th reviewer can decide which chapter he wants me to write next. _****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH7: THALIA'S GUILT<strong>_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"It is true Percy; he will be an ally in the upcoming war." Chaos said in my head. "Very….." I was cut off by a sound of hunting horns. "Let move," I said running and carrying piper bridal style. I dint want to end up with an arrow from the hunters. I threw a black feather on the ground near the golden dust, before the shadow engulfed me a familiar looking spiky black haired girl appeared before my world turned black…..

**NOW:**

**Thalia point of view**

We were so close of catching that man called "black shadow." He only left behind a feather. Why does he even put a feather in the first place, just to show that he is another good for nothing male who likes to show off?

The only clue that I got, was that the male could shadow travel: only Nico could shadow travel, but he lacked the skill in fighting multiple monsters like Percy.

That figure looked suspiciously like Percy, but taller and sturdier than him radiating fear as well as sadness. Ever since Percy left camp, the environment became gloomier. People referred to his sword as 'The cursed sword'. One of the Ares kids tried taking it out, but he had been plagued with a disease, any god who tried taking it would be thrown away by an invisible force.

The members who helped in the quest against Gaea have built an alter for the sword. I feel angry on myself for hurting him and for not being truthful with others about that incident.

**(Flash Back)**

It was a regular capture the flag game, but this time the seven members including Nico where participating, it was really difficult to play. Even though the hunters win all the time, this game was different and we were not going to lose.

The sound for starting the battle was given, the hunters had dug in many traps, some of them were on trees and three were left behind to guard the flag. I, phoebe and celyn were the ones going for the flag. I was quite shocked when no one attacked us; it was quite with no sound of campers getting hurt or wounded.

Phoebe tapped my shoulders" why aren't any campers present" she was one of our best trackers. I knew the campers were planning something. "Someone is using strong magic to conceal the campers." celyn said waving her hand in the air felling some kind of presence. "It must be one of your sisters, Lou Ellen: I heard she is quite strong and helped Nico against the Romans."

"I think we just have to wait and watch" celyn said rummaging through her purse. After some minutes the first attack was by a bunch of skeletons, should have know Annabeth would plan something like this. We were able to escape, finding our way to the creek, where my cousin stood in all his glory looking at us with that stupid grin plasted on his face and is trusty 3foot long bronze sword.

"Well, if it isn't pinecone face and her amazing sidekicks." He said winking at me. "We are not her sidekicks, boy!" Phoebe said gritting her teeth and spitting out the word boy in distaste. "I was just joking. No need to get all angry and mighty." He said in a chivalrous way. "Let see who will run to their mommy after the fight." Phoebe retorted.

Whatever she said triggered something in him, his eyes twitched. "Don't bring my mother into this" he said charging Phoebe with the speed of a gazelle. I jumped in between them, my shield making contact with his sword. Let me tell, he had improved very much since our last fight.

The impact sent me crashing into phoebe and her into a tree. My head was spinning, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and winced, he certainly did a number on me. I gritted my teeth and stood up with the help of my spear. My legs were wobbling; suddenly I lost all my senses. It looked like my body was moving on its own accord.

When I looked at Percy, he was talking with an Apollo kid; he held his sword with such a grip that his knuckles had turned white and the stream behind him rocked to and fro in agitation. Our eyes met and for a brief second I felt my senses returning, after that an unthinkable thing happened.

I launched at him, lightning arching through my spear, the Apollo kid ran into the forest at top speed. "Thalia what the hell is wrong with you? Annabeth has been bit by those Scorpio creatures. I need to help her." He said dogging the spear.

I wanted shout at him, to tell that I am not able to control my body. But it was useless. "I don't care Perseus!" said a cruel voice which came out of my mouth.

"What?" He said

"The daughter of Athena will die slowly: in pain and agony. She would fell that her boyfriend was never by her said in her death. This time the spear grazed his arm sending jolts of electricity and blasting him into a tree.

When the smoke died down, Percy was encrusted in a watery cocoon; he stood up and the water got absorbed back into his body. The first step he took sent a tremor below the ground "I don't want to do this Thalia, but you leave me no choice." He impaled his sword into the ground, at first nothing happened, my body gave an evil laugh. Percy looked unfazed. Then the ground started shaking, trees toppled over, and birds quickly flew into the night sky. I on the other hand was hovering 5 ft in the thin air.

"Is that all the mighty 'Son of Poseidon' can do" I taunted. He tensed his muscles tightening he swung at me, but got blown away from me by a gust of strong wind.

"Thalia! Please I need to go and find Annabeth" he pleaded his sea green eyes losing its brightness. "Haa haa haa!" was the only response he got from me, a cold cruel laugh.

"Let her die." I said licking my bottom lips, "I would find some time to play with her." He looked at me his eyebrows furrowed. "You're not Thalia. You're an A…" took you long enough to figure out I said.

This time, I felt something in my stomach and I dint like what was going to happen next. I raised my spear to the clouds, the winds picked up around me and I was encircled in my own minuter storm. I looked down and freaked, the height we were in was impossible for Percy to come.

Who could restrain the great Percy Jackson, he came at me in his own hurricane with the stream helping below forming huge fists. "Whoever is controlling Thalia, Leave her alone. It's me you want, come and get me."

"Evil me summoned thunder, with a wave of his hand Percy absorbed it with his watery hands. He formed a shield out of water. Both of our weapons clashed to gather. It looked like nature was fighting itself. When it started to rain the hurricane increased its radius fueling Percy's power as well.

I on the other hand was losing pretty much, with another mighty heave, evil me summoned another lightning powerful than anything I had summoned and hurled it at Percy. The exposing sent us flying in the opposite direction. I was not hurt, because my minuter storm was still revolving around me. Percy on the other hand could not be seen anywhere.

I panicked. I tried controlling my body, but it was no use. I only reached a barrier which rippled me back. Evil I floated around searching for him. It was raining and was making it impossible to see. "I finally killed him" evil I muttered.

When I looked below, the ground rumbled and the stream of water blasted on me. Percy rose from the water; his eyes were dark with no emotions. Evil I took a step back from him. He uncapped is sword and tried stabbing me, I blocked it with my shield. His attacks were different not Greek. "Do you see Thalia grace. He tried killing your brother once." Whatever was controlling me said?

Pictures of Percy and Jason fighting were going on in my brain. Other pictures of girls being abused by Percy appeared. My senses were coming back to me, but the pictures were still going on.

"Why the Fuck did you do it Percy, I will kill you" I shouted over the storm. He had became nature's fury, the hurricane he was in destroyed everything around him, earthquake rattled below me, the storm surrounding me stopped and I fell down. I thought everything was over until I felt tender arms holding me. When I opened my eyes Jason was holding me, looking at me with concern.

"You all right sis" Jason said with a soft voice.

"Yes, I am fine apart from some broken ribs." I replied painfully.

"Glad your alive, don't want to see you dead the second time I meet you". I smiled at him. "What is up with Percy, he is rampaging everything, shouting 'Annabeth'." Jason said putting me down on the ground.

"Don't talk to me about him!" I hissed. He looked at me questioningly, before he shook his head and disappeared. I looked at Nico; he was looking at me with those cold black eyes. "You were possessed by a ghost whispering to you…"

"Jason needs your help". I changed the subject instead of answering. "Thalia, don't believe, everything ghosts say. They tend to manipulate people, especially demigods. If a ghost showed you any bad thing about Percy, it is only a false idea, So that you would kill him."

I wanted to punch Nico, but he disappeared into the shadows. I stood up to walk, but my fucking cousin really had to ruin my day again. Jason flew into a tree with Nico at his side.

"You guys all right there? Is anyone hurt?" I asked "No" they grunted. "Where is Annabeth?" I asked nervously. Their faces darkened, "she has been poisoned and wants to see Percy."

"If you guys are here, who's controlling Percy?" I questioned, they looked at each other, before we disappeared into darkness. When we appeared out in the clearing, I and Jason puked out everything we had eaten. Nico, next time bit warnings before you do that. I on the other hand slammed my leg into Nico groin and walked away to look at piper charm speaking Percy into coming with her to see Annabeth.

The hurricane and everything stopped, but he looked at me, Jason and Nico, he gave a sadistic smile which sent shivers down our back. He slammed his fist into the ground making a small tremor, Some Ares kid laughed at him until 3 geysers sprouted out of the ground forming fists and slammed into all four of us excluding piper.

I woke with someone feeding me nectar; I looked at a pair of shining grey eyes and gasped. "How the hell are you alive? They said you were dead?" I chocked on the nectar.

"Slowly Thals, Percy was able to save me." She said

"Where and how exactly?" I asked the blushing Annabeth.

"He controlled poison in my body and took it out and I was bit near the thigh." She said sitting beside me. "And how long am I out?"

"You have been out for weeks, Thals" she said.

"What about the hunt?" I asked getting up and wincing in pain at my sore muscles. "The hunt still awaits their lieutenant." Annabeth replied.

"What about Percy" I asked sitting up straight this time.

"Thalia, just be careful with Percy, he has been through a lot and his emotions will take over his powers". She said almost in tears. "It's all right Annie." I said rubbing circles on her back. Quick as a predator attacking a prey, she had her Dum dragon sword pointing at me.

"And one more thing don't call me Annie" she said limping away. Well, what can I say I love irritating her.

**(FLASH BACK END)**

After that incident, Percy would never talk to me or the hunters. He would skirt away from us, just like the other campers and never give eye contact. I tried apologizing to him but he would escape from me. Even Artemis, felt badly when he stopped bowing to her because of us. When he disappeared, I was pissed. When I found out what Annabeth had done I understood his intentions, but he left a great wound between Greeks and Romans. The ties between both camps have been ruined.

**Artemis point of view**

I appeared on the golden chariot of day. Hemera was gazing at the blue sky. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked. She would have fallen out of her seat if I had not caught her. "Well, I…you…" she blabbered something out. I shook my head and slapped her square in the face…

**A/N** **: How was it: good or bad? Please do review. Also I may mot be able to post a next chapter sooner, since my exams are starting. **_The 68th reviewer can decide which story he wants me to write next. _****


	8. Chapter 8

_****_Hey, guys I am back just finished my exams, so hopefully I will be able to update quickly . Look into my new story _****_**Assassin of Olympus**_****_, I have tried something new. Also please review, this story reached 200 followers and only 75 reviews, I feel sad guys that I am not doing well._****_

_****_ Enjoy!_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH8: I HATE CHAOS<strong>_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_I appeared on the golden chariot of day. Hemera was gazing at the blue sky. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked. She would have fallen out of her seat if I had not caught her. "Well, I…you…" she blabbered something out. I shook my head and slapped her square in the face…_

**NOW:**

**Artemis point of view**

"Ouch! What the hell Artemis?" Hemera said rubbing her cheeks. "We do not keep secrets from each other; you do know that I have feelings for Perseus Jackson ever since he took the weight of the sky from me." Hemera only nodded her head. "Then why were you kissing him."

"It was an accident, it wasn't supposed to happen like that," Hemera said tearfully. "Then you were planning all along to do it different; don't lie to me." I said gritting my teeth" you were savoring that kiss."

"You know what? I am sick and tired of people bossing me around. And for your information, even I do have feelings for Percy, so suck it up!" Hemera shot back with such ferocity, which made me flinch.

"Do not challenge me, I am the goddess of the hunt; I will always catch my prey. I said angrily to my once best friend. I still couldn't believe that a man like him was able to break us from inside as well the outside. "Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but I am a primordial." She replied.

"Whatever," I said and disappeared with a flash to my tent. I just lost one of my only best friends. Tears started spilling from my eyes, I wiped them away and kept a strong face front of my huntress, so they don't think that their mistress is fallen head over heal for a man.

"Girls," I shouted calling all the hunters from their respected duties. Everyone came and bowed to me. "Thalia, any news about the mystery man?" I asked my lieutenant whose eyes were misty, still depressed from not finding Percy and apologizing I think.

"We were able to find him killing many monsters. But he escaped into the shadows when he arrived." Thalia said. "To put it simple he shadow travelled away." Like a child of Hades I thought. "Is it by any chance, that boy Nico" I asked looking at my Thalia. "No, this man looked taller and studier and the way he wielded a blade was unmatched, well except for Percy."

"Percy? Why would you compare him to Percy?" I asked out of curiosity. "Milady," phoebe said addressing me. " I was the first person to arrive at the scene and I saw him kill 50 monsters with his blade and then tend to someone wounded, After he had healed that person, he walked up to a monster and started speaking at first he would have killed it, but hesitated." When the rest of the hunt caught up, it was too late he grabbed that person and disappeared with that creature as well." Phoebe said out of breath.

"Now do you understand malady, he is like Percy with way more cool powers and a bit of dramatic entrance and exits. Just like how he wanted" Thalia said as I motioned them to follow me to my tent. The more they talked about this person, the more I thought of Percy.

The way he changed after Nyx and Erebus adopted him, the power he displayed in the party. The look terrified me more than any thing. They say that darkness and light are the most powerful element in the cosmos, but Percy welded both. Then the answers I was searching for hit me. All this time he was so close, but yet so far away.

"I got it "I said out loud frightening both my huntress.

"Thalia! Take the huntress to camp." I said my true form starting to release. "Heee" the two girls screamed making me stop teleporting. "What wrong now?" I asked irritated. "Lady Artemis a bit warning before you go all godly on us." She said still closing her eyes with her hands.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"We will go now" They said running out of the tent. I flashed myself to that house, no wonder he does not let me access the whole place. I have access only in the floor he stays. I will find out what he is up to and if he is that unknown person, I want to know why.

I saw Percy coming out of his room quietly closing the door behind him. "Percy, we need to talk." I said to him in a serious tone. He nodded his head and motioned me to follow him. We walked to a room which I had previously seen him kiss Hemera.

"Hi girls, I am back." He said making two girls jump out of their beds and tackle him to the ground. "Brother" they said together. "Your back." The one with green eyes said letting Percy go. I sat on one of their beds still confused as to why he has two girls living with him.

**Percy point of view**

"Artemis meet Abauro and Halimeda my two sisters." Artemis smiled at them and introduced herself. "Well, could you guys leave us alone" I said to the two girls "Me and Artemis here have to talk." The two girls blushed and looked between us. "Is she your girlfriend?" it was our turn to blush "No, she is just a friend" I said quickly not wanting to be turned into jackalope. "Bye!" they said and ran out of the room.

"Percy, why are you saving demigods and who are those two girls?" Artemis asked. "What are you talking about Artemis?" I asked innocently. "Don't act innocently Percy I know that you're using the name 'Black Shadow' as an alibi to help everyone" I shook my head; chaos did tell she would eventually find out, but did know she would find out this quickly.

"Artemis! Whatever I am saying is confidential. You must swear on Chaos not to tell anyone." I said leaning against the wall. "Percy, I will have to tell Zeus about it." She said making me mad. "Zeus! Zeus! Why the fucks do you care about him. That fucking bastard cares only about himself. The girl Abauro is his daughter and she was almost raped." I said smashing one of the coffee tables, I was on the roll and did not want to be interrupted.

"When you were captured by atlas, did he come to your rescue or does he even give a dam about you?" I said controlling my powers. She was almost in tears, but her face was void; only her eyes gave away her emotions, I had never seen her like this and felt bad for being harsh to her.

"Artemis, look. I am sorry for being harsh to you."I said sympathetically.

"It's all right Percy. What you said is right, he never was there for me that is why I have my hunters plus it's not every day someone speaks to me like that, especially a man." She said smiling at me, making me frown.

"Excuse me!" I asked.

"I would have turned any man into jackalope, but you are lucky to escape." She said smirking. "I kind of staggered back. "You're not going to turn me into one of those furry little creatures are you?" I panicked. "I could, but I will let this slide." She said enjoying the way I looked.

"Any way, I swear on chaos." She said. On queue the earth and sky rumbled sealing the oath. Artemis looked fearful weather she had done the right thing. "Now, let's go down to business shall we." I said in a business tone.

**(Time Skip)**

"So, here I am still trying to save the world from total annihilation." I said finishing the questions she fired at me. The girls appeared carrying snacks for us in a tray and freaked when they saw the destroyed table.

"How old are you girls?"Artemis asked to the two girls who were fighting each other with a pillow. "Six" they said together and grinned. Artemis frowned crunching her eyebrows and thinking.

"Anything wrong Artemis" I asked shaking her out of her thoughts. "Nothing just that both of them are of the same age and it looked like they were born after the oath was revoked. After you defeated Kronous, the big three were drunk and I hoped it would not cause something like this to happen." She said and hugged me making me go into one of those trances.

"Bye" she said and disappeared. I was too shocked to say anything. The girls on the other hand looked kind of amused. "What?" I said at the staring figures. "Nothing" they said and hurried off.

The shadows in the room solidified forming a figure of Steve. "Hello, Steve! It has been a while" I said.

"Yes it has Master Percy." He said smirking. "Hey! Just call me Percy." I said. "Anyway, Lady Nyx has summoned you to Tartarus," he said with a smile tugging in the corner of his lips.

"Is everyone there?" I asked dreadfully. "Yes, including Uranus." He said. "Oh…come on. The last time we played poker, both Tartarus and Uranus were fighting over small stuff and the only person who can shut them up was chaos.

"This time you will enjoy. They want to ask you who are stronger." He said making me hit my head on a wall. "There are not serious are they?" I asked still small fiery hope burning in me. "The way things are…" he trailed off, "You will find out eventually."

"Tell mom I have work…" I was stopped by him interjecting in the middle. "If you do not come Nyx will strip you off your clothes and ask little kids to throw tomato and eggs on you're… I am sure your getting where I am going" he said smugly. The fucking bastard always annoyed me.

"Fine!" I will just give out some orders. "I pressed a button on my wireless device, "Luke, take care of the kids I have work in Tartarus." I said tiredly. "You're kidding me, I fucking can't teach every one of them" he shouted in the device. "Thanks man" I sad and cut the call.

"This better be good or chaos helps them" I said as shadows enveloped me and whisked me away.

**IN TARTARUS**

One thing about Tartarus is that he is really gloomy like Hades, but fun when it comes to some wicked pranks. The only person who hates him is Uranus because Gaea slept with him and had a couple of children's. On the other hand if one of their quarrels starts, Tartarus would describe each and every movement with Gaea and let me tell you it's disgusting.

All the primordial were present playing poker and drinking. Uranus and Tartarus were having one of those arguments. Mom was the first person to look at me and give me a hug. "How have you been, son?" she asked like a mother asking her child.

"Never been better." I replied.

Hey Percy who do you think is powerful, You have our powers right."Uranus said throwing the cards down. I just ignored him and looked at mom questioningly.

"Chaos wants to meet you." She said pointing me at his direction. I let out a sigh after greeting everyone. "Chaos let this be important and not some kind of man hunt where I have to retrieve some wallet or anything from the pit." I said sitting on a chair. For a creator he sure was careless.

"Percy the reason I summoned you is simple, just be careful with that Aphrodite girl." He said making me groan. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" I shouted gritting my teeth.

"Language son" mom said from across the table.

"Wait, you called me all the way to Tartarus to give me this shit. I mean you could have just informed me in my head." I said angrily. "That's it for now, bye" he said clicking his finger.

I appeared in my room and slammed my fist into the nearest thing, which would be the wall making a fist size hole in it. "I hate you chaos" I said loudly waking piper from her sleep.

"Percy…." She said sitting up and shaking very badly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need characters that is why the chapter is short. So please be kind ****enough to fill the following and review or pm. The **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Parents:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Demigod, mortal (please state which):**

**Do they hate the gods? (Only demigod applicable):**

**History (their life):**

**Anything I should know? :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my dear readers. Thank you for the OCS, it's helping out a lot. I dint get much reviews, but it all right. I am happy you guys sent in some characters to use. To the guests please create an account so that I could send a private message. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH 9<em>**_**: TALK WITH PIPER AND BLACK OUT**_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I appeared in my room and slammed my fist into the nearest thing, which would be the wall making a fist size hole in it. "I hate you chaos" I said loudly waking piper from her sleep.

"Percy…." She said sitting up and shaking very badly

**NOW:**

I ran up to her taking out some nectar and ambrosia from my emergency stash in my room. "Pipes take this ambrosia and drink the nectar" I said handing her the supply. She took it shakily; her skin was still looking pale with scratch marks on her face, lips were swollen and her kaleidoscopic eyes were losing her regular twinkle. I sat beside her waiting for an explanation.

"It's about Jason I need to find him… he… disappeared" she choked the last part out. I took the glass of nectar and placed it on the table. "It's ok piper, take your time we will talk about this later. I will bring you some food." I said getting up. "Where are we" she asked fearfully holding my hand.

"It's cool Piper. We are in a safe place; no monsters are going to attack you." She let out a sigh. "So, it was true. The great Perseus Jackson is still alive and active."

"What?" I said not understanding what she was talking about.

"Every demigods you train end up in the 5th cohort even though they got a letter of recommendation from you. It's one of the strongest cohorts." She said smiling. "Oh… ok" I said scratching my head. She laughed at my antic.

"What the hell happened to you? I mean look at you huskier and taller than Jason. You look like a boxer more than a swimmer and what happened to your eyes they are midnight blue…." She would have carried on shooting questions at me.

"Hold it pipes, when did you start acting like your sisters?" I said. Her face turned bright red. "I'll leave you to wash up." I said opening the door and closing it behind leaving her from further embarrassment. I pressed the button on my head set. "Luke, send Tyler Hawthrone, ASAP."Roger" Luke said from his side panting heavily. I dint know what I would do without him.

The shadows in the room solidified and Tyler stepped out wearing full battle armour and his two swords sheathed on his back wearing a mask. He bowed to me in respect, "you know I don't like people bowing down to me." He didn't reply but he used sign language.

One thing you should know about Tyler his mother is Tyche, his father and sister were burned in a fire and ever since that day he has stopped talking to people and hates the gods. He says he respects me because I helped him with training and giving him a new life.

I took out a picture of the seven and pointed at Jason. "I need you to find out everything that happened to him in the last few weeks. Did he take any quests? Anything that is important should be informed to me."

"I will not fail you, master" he gestured in his hand and disappeared. You may wonder why I chose him. The answer is simple he is one of my best students and is tracking skills is way beyond mine plus he is very stealthy.

The door to my room opened and piper walked out wearing a sports bra. "My eyes bulged out; if I had powers I would have made my eyes fall out. My face started heating up "You all right Percy?" Piper asked in concern. "Y…yeah" I stuttered.

"Piper, I have a spare shirt. Do you want…" she cut me off. "That would be nice Percy." I went into my room and found one of my spare shirts and handed it to Piper. She wore it without hesitation. It was way too big for her; almost below her knee.

"How do I look?" she asked brushing her hair. "Hmm…good, I think." I replied. "I think you forgot to get me food. So could we get some?" She said intertwining her hand in mine.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"It's all right piper take your time." I said handing her some tissues. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I think he was seeing someone else. You know Percy, Achelous was right we can never trust the children of Zeus." She said crying.

"I don't think Jason would do something like that" I said defending my friend. "Then tell me Percy, did you anticipate Annabeth dumping you?" she shot back. My nails dug deep into the table I was holding back my anger "You are right Piper, I am sorry for doubting you" I said and stood up abruptly.

"Percy I didn't mean to talk like that. I am sorry…" I interrupted her "you have spoken enough Piper, follow me I will take you back to my room. I will try to find Jason."

"Percy, please!" she said and hugged me. My heart softened a bit "Fine! Try some of these blue waffles. They are pretty good." She looked at my change of attitude and smiled. "I always like you for that." She said picking up a piece of waffle and tasting it. "Wow! These are great. I never tasted something like this in my whole life." She said grabbing some more and stuffing into her mouth. "Well I have never seen a daughter of Aphrodite eating like a kid." I said laughing.

"There is a first time for everything right." She said still continuing. "Always wanted to ask you, what is with the blue food." I stiffened and felt memories coming back. I clutched my head and fell down.

**(FLASH BACK)**

"Son!" Nyx said calling me. I and Luke had just replaced a bottle of shampoo with hair remover in Aethers bathroom. "What is it mom?" I enquired. "Have you visited your mortal parent?" she asked smiling. "No, I forgot." I will visit shortly. "Take care son, bye" Nyx hugged me and disappeared.

I waited for 10 seconds, when Aether shouted my name and appeared in front of me wearing only a towel. "What did you do to my lovely hair?" He asked angrily. They were no hair on his head and he looked totally bald. I had to control myself from breaking down "Did what?" I asked innocently. "Don't act. No one else comes to my house."

"Why do you look bald?" I asked purposely. "Why you little…" he said advancing toward me."Wait!" Luke shouted. "I know a way to make your hair grow back". Aether waited patiently till Luke caught up with us. He handed some kind of liquid thingy.

"Chaos gave me this; he said to give it to you." Aether looked suspicious between us with one motion he drank the liquid. "Why do I feel different" Aether asked stretching his muscles and flexing it in front of some nymphs.

I took Luke and disappeared into the shadows. We appeared a couple of feet away from Aether. "Don't tell me you did something to that liquid as well" I asked looking at Luke. "It increases oestrogens in the body" he said sheepishly. "Great!" I said and laughed.

Aether looked down below and gasped; he tried covering with his hands but failed miserably, he started developing boobs. I wanted to have some more fun; I willed the wind to blow in his direction. The towel which was around him blew away. "Percy!" He squealed. Some Nymphs around him freaked and ran away or were rolling on the ground laughing at him like us.

They was a bright flash and Nyx and Erebus were standing. "What…?" Nyx was about say but stopped when she looked at him and covered her eyes. "Chaos, what have I done to you. I had difficult time when he hit his puberty, but now it's worse!" She murmured.

Erebus clicked his fingers and Aether was wearing a clean pair of clothes, though his T-shirt was very tight. "Look at his T-shirt" Luke said snickering next to me.

"I better go before mom finds out that I am still here." I said and light travelled. I appeared near my apartment and immediately felt something wrong. The air on my back stood up, I looked around the alley to find no monsters. I heard a scream from my mom's room coming out from a window. I shadow travelled into my house. The place was totally destroyed, tables turned upside down with papers thrown around.

My whole body stopped, I could hear my own heart beat 'thump' 'thump'. They were four Cyclopes standing in front of my mom's prone and fragile body. The sight made my blood boil; she had a sword through her stomach and blood spluttering from her mouth. Paul's head was smashed with a club he was not moving.

The gloves on my hand appeared, I ran with unimaginable speed and delivered a right to the nearest Cyclopes, he went flying to the nearest window breaking the glass into pieces and falling out. Some of the splinted and jagged pieces of glass left a huge gash on my face.

Blood dripped on to my eyes and fell down on the carpet. The other assailants were looking at me in fear and anger. "Who sent you?" I shouted making all the lights bulbs in the room to break. The room was flooded with darkness. The first Cyclopes attacked, he had my mom wedding ring on. I lifted my hand in a guard position, the gloves on my knuckles formed metallic spikes.

The Cyclopes swung his sword at me, but in the last minute I did a split. The sword passed harmlessly above me. I swiped my legs below him making the Cyclopes loose his balance. In the corner of my eyes I saw the other Cyclopes slowly creeping up behind me. I roundhouse kicked him. The kick landed on his face knocking him out giving him more time.

The last Cyclopes had a huge ring on his nose like the Minotaur as well has Paul's ring. He advanced with quotation. He swung is club at me, but changed it in the last minute and swiped it below to make me fall. I was taken off guard by this strike and jumped up and landed on the club. I used the momentum and jumped on the Cyclopes and holding it in a choke hold. "I won't kill you so quickly; I will do it slowly and painfully."

Then two rough hands caught me and yanked me. The other Cyclopes had gotten together and were holding me by my shirt. "You Cyclopes are resistant to fire, right. Let's see about that again." I said lighting my gloves and hands on fire. I elbowed the two Cyclopes to the stomach, the punch was not much, but the fire did the work.

They were burnt alive screaming in agony and pain. "Not so tough are we now." I said to the Cyclopes in front of me. I threw a combo at him, left, right, left, right hook and upper cut. The Cyclopes feel like a dead stone. His face was burnt with multiple scotch marks, with one final punch the Cyclopes dissolved into golden dust leaving behind only Paul's ring. I found moms in the debris and slipped it into my pocket.

I walked out of the building transporting my parent's body. The Cyclopes which had fallen out of the window had called in back up. They were a couple of extra Cyclopes now and I had to kill them all. I landed on the nearest Cyclopes which would be my friend, the window breaker.

I punched him harder and harder than anything that I had ever punched in my whole life. "Son! Son! Stop it" I heard someone saying. I looked around to find all the monsters killed. Nyx, Erebus and Chaos standing and looking at me. "What happened to those other Cyclopes?" I questioned.

"You do not know! Erebus said staring at me. Nyx came forward and hugged me and comforted me. "You killed them" he said flatly.

"How?" I asked still shocked that I killed them all. "Percy, you know about creating shadow creatures right" Nyx said sitting beside me. I nodded my head. "Well, due to your emotions you were able to create shadow creatures, they did what you did and since you have both our powers. They were stronger filled with vengeance and blood lust.

"That was not all, you created some kind of shadow coating around your body, which would burn any one touching it and they way you looked" Nyx shuddered. "It looked like you were in a death mist with these powers". That is how I started getting my new name among the monsters as 'Black Shadow'. "Let's go home, son" Nyx said teleporting us.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

My vision cleared and I looked at the concern looking girls. "Is there something wrong girls?" I asked frightening them. Piper was the first person to hug me followed by my sisters. "I see you have met piper." I said to the two girls sitting on my lap. "She dragged you here." I raised my eyebrow at piper. "You are more muscular and you weigh a ton" she said sitting next to me and blushing.

"How are everyone piper?" I asked sitting up and wincing at the slight pain in my head. "They are great; Reyna and Frank are doing a great job. Jason was going between camps helping in building cabins or maintaining the decorum, but it all changed after you left. The Romans were offended by the Greeks. So the ties between both the camps are destroyed."

"Percy, how do you feel about having a sister?" Piper asked playing with some pet toy. "It's great, Pipes" I replied looking at the two girls playing tag. "Is it not weird that Hades did not have any children?" Pipers said making me drop the nectar I was drinking. Artemis had said that the big three were drunk and I was pretty sure Hades had a child.

"Piper takes care of them." I said running out of the room. Once outside I shadow travelled to find Luke and send someone to look for a child of Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it. This was more of a filler chapter. I am thinking of updating my other stories, until then this will be on hold. Temporally! Please do not forget to review or pm more characters. I would appreciate children's of Ares, Athena or minor gods. Almost forgot, ****no children's of primordial gods or goddess****. Do you want me to add Reyna in the love circle? **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, my dear readers. I am sorry for the long wait. I had lot of problems and now they have been take care off. I hope you guys are not mad, but this is as fast as I could update. The OCS is closed. I will not take it anymore; also I am shocked that so many people are following my story. Thank you.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH10: Armor and rise of an unknown enemy<strong>_

**PREVIOSLY:**

_"Percy, how do you feel about having a sister?" Piper asked playing with some pet toy. "It's great, Pipes" I replied looking at the two girls playing tag. "Is it not weird that Hades did not have any children?" Pipers said making me drop the nectar I was drinking. Artemis had said that the big three were drunk and I was pretty sure Hades had a child._

_"Piper takes care of them." I said running out of the room. Once outside I shadow travelled to find Luke and send someone to look for a child of Hades..._

* * *

><p><strong>NOW:<strong>

**Percy point of view**

I appeared in front of Luke. One look at me and he nodded his head and gave instruction to some kids and walked up to me. "What is it this time?" he asked dreadfully looking at my face.

"I think Hades has a child." I replied making him growl and curse very badly. "Why can't they just keep it in their pants?" He muttered to himself, which I overheard. "They are gods" I exclaimed "What do you except!"

"A littler help would be good, you know helping out when it is necessary." He said anger clearly in his voice. "Chill dude, we can't change them" I said and continued "We need to find the child Hades, before the monsters."

He gave a genuine smile, "I think I know the right people for this job". I was grateful for his help and his quick thinking. "Who would that be?" I asked eagerly. Sure I knew all about our recruits, but Luke handles it better than me.

"Lime, Ash and Riser will be sent out on a reconnaissance mission"

"You want to send a mortal, demigod and a werewolf to find Hade's child?" I questioned him doubtfully. "Ya…Lime can blend into the surrounding and bend the mist, Ash will be the eyes overview, Riser on the other hand will just act like normal guy his scent should keep the monsters at bay and he should be able to pick the scent of any demigod." He said folding hi hands.

"Do what you must." I said correcting the stance of a demigod who was making a mistake. "And Luke, tell lime not to make a fool out of herself."

"Ok." He said walking to the elevator. "Luke!" I called out again. "Ask them to start a search in L.A. It is the nearest place to Hades; I am sure he is keeping an eye on her and tell them to contact me if they are in trouble!"

"Will do" he said stepping into the elevator. "Percy, teach those guys. It your turn anyway." He said disappearing with a smirk. I cursed internally turning towards the class and groaned. The last time it dint go so well when that stupid grandfather asked me to find armor and skip the class.

**Flash back**

Tartarus!

The scariest place on earth no mortal could ever step foot on or survive, but here I am again trying to find a lost armor for the greatest being in the universe-Chaos. You may wonder how a creator: Who knows all and sees all lost something so simple. Your guess is good as mine.

I have been struck in this wretched place not able to use any medium of travel, courtesy of the creator. The wallet was like looking for a needle in a haystack. I gritted my teeth when pieces of jagged glasses tore across my skin. The very air was burning my lungs; it was like breathing sulfuric fumes multiplied by ten. I tripped on a dead mutilated corpse. The stench made me almost puke and curse chaos. It was a corpse of a Cyclops, with its stomach torn opened brutally with some of the organs missing.

I wish I had a dog or something, It could have smelled the scent of the wallet and lead me to it. Either way I think it would have been impossible; it would have died breathing this foul air. I took out my flask and gulped the fiery liquid of the Phlegethon River. People say they cannot drink fire, but here I am drinking it.

How ironic!

Thump, thump, thump!

I heard something approaching me. The dust particles and other things lying on the ground moved with each step the monster took. I ran for cower and hid behind a huge boulder activating my vambraces, so that I could attack anything with surprise. I opened my coat and took out a vile of gorgon poison dipping the tip of the blade in the liquid.

I jumped on the creature taking it by surprise and leaving a small gash on its feet. The monster was not a regular hellhound; it was the biggest one I had ever seen. Its eyes were red drawn to slits. It growled at me and pounced, I was able to doge it in the nick of time, but it left a huge gash on my hand rendering it useless.

I usually like hellhound, since it reminded me of my pet hound also hellhounds don't attack me, me being the son of Nyx has its perks like controlling creatures of the night.

"Stop!" I commanded the hound. It stopped dead in its track and looked around, then it eyes landed on me again.

"I am the son of Nyx and Erebus! Why do you attack me?" I said with authority.

"Lady Nyx, does not have any children's let alone leave them walk around Tartarus like a stroll in a park. " I was taken aback by the hound talking, even the part where I was related to hound did not affect me anymore, though I am bit grossed out being indirectly related to one. The fact still remains, how the hellhounds are born out of Nyx, anyway I shook my head not wanting to think about it.

"I was adopted and if you could move aside I have an armor to find for the creator." I shot back not in a mood for any explanation.

He sat on his hind legs looking at me with those ruby eyes. Then let out a piercing howl that tore off my ear drums. I readied my weapon just in case, if I had more company. The shadows around me where moving, whatever was coming out of it was something really big, I mean really big. The creature jumped out with such amazing speed that I could barely keep my eyes on it.

It was only inches from me. I slowly looked up at the creature which was about 25ft tall and did a double take, it was a hellhound. It was different from others in many ways, and its eyes were not read it was pitch black with a tint of blue. I looked behind me and stood still they where so many hellhounds bowing to this massive one. One thing was certain these guys will tear me to shred.

"Gramps now will be a good time for some help."I shouted inside my head. If he heard he dint give a damn about me.

"Hello, brother!" the big hellhound spoke to me for the first time. "I hate it when creatures call me that, I had enough being related to a fish, horse and Cyclopes, but now a hellhound, I so despite the fates.

"Hmmm, I am assuming you're the first born of mom?"I said disrespectfully, I just hoped it was not disciplined or was thought manners by Nyx.

"I am the first born son of Nyx and I have been thought manners as well" he said in doggy barks. I groaned, I forgot the monster usually speak telepathically. "I smell the scent of another hellhound, its old but I can still smell it." He asked coming closer to me and sniffing me. Its breath was like getting blown by a gale.

"It's my pet hound" I replied haughtily.

"What service can we hellhounds be to you, brother?" He barked, perking my interest as well as making me cringe.

"Well, I need to find an armor…that belonged to chaos, I suppose" I said tiredly.

"Is that all, one of my pups will take you their" that said he disappeared into the shadows, other hounds following him shortly. I hoped on top of a hell hound which was running across the plains. I kind of felt guilty that I had not spoken to Mrs. O'Leary for a long time.

"Do you know about the armor lord!" the hound asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Then it's going to be a problem." He said jumping down a cliff. I had a weird felling something bad was going to happen.

"This is the place my lord" he said bowing down to me and disappearing into the shadows. When I entered the cave I could hear whispers and silhouette of ghosts. If this was before being granted powers from Tartarus I would have freaked, but having powers of Tartarus has its advantages.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

It was a cold dark place a figure was bowing before two powerfully beings. Their power alone could send fear and make the man fall.

"The infiltration is complete. We are waiting for response." The man said in a calm tone, but if you could see his eyes he could see fear and pain in them. The two being looked at each other then at the man standing in front of them.

"Do not disappoint us" the said together and the man disappeared giving a slight bow. "I do not trust him, brother" one man said with purple hair.

"Neither do I" the other replied and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS IS A REALLY A SMALL CHAPTER, I AM SORRY ONCE AGAIN. I FELT DREDFULL FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL GOING TO REVIEW AND SEND ME FEEDBACKS. I WILL UPDATE THIS OR THE OTHER TWO STORIES WHICH ARE ON HIATUS**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

I have posed a new chapter in my other story; do check it out (**LIFE IN TARTARUS**). I want to be clear to all the people who are following, "**SON OF NIGHT**" and "**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**" it will be on hiatus until I re-write or edit it, because of the spelling and grammatical error. So I am really sorry if people were waiting for an update.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi there folks, I am sorry for not updating I don't have a legitimate reason except that, each time I have a problem with my betas. So I am sorry! I will edit and update my own chapters without any ones help for now or if theirs is someone out there who could lend a hand that would be deeply appreciated**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

_**CH11: A Monster district**_

**PREVIOUSLY****:**

"_The infiltration is complete. We are waiting for response." The man said in a calm tone, but if you could see his eyes he could see fear and pain in them. The two being looked at each other then at the man standing in front of them._

"_Do not disappoint us" they said together and the man disappeared giving a slight bow. "I do not trust him, brother" one man said with purple hair._

"_Neither do I" the other replied and disappeared._

**NOW:**

The silhouette of the ghost turned its head in a 180 degree fashion, then wisps of smoke started coming out of it mouth "Who dares enter my cave, I shall smite thee**." **_That was really awkward. _I cleared my throat.

"The creator of the universe has asked me, I gave a dramatic pause "to retrieve **the** armor." If a ghost could think, it was doing it right now. The ghost crumbled something on the lines of 'Chaos'…. 'Old fool'…

"Tell me, boy" the ghost said in a menacing voice, "Do you wish to have more power?"

I blinked a couple of times at the vague question asked by the ghost.

"No" I said. "The only reason I am doing this, is because chaos asked me to." The ghost's onyx hollow eyes bored into mine - I felt a cold shiver run across my back a felling of dread crossed over me. I felt vulnerable; my legs felt weak and would give away any moment.

The ghost averted its eyes from me. "Boy, find something that anchors you to the world. Then come back here and you will have your armor, until then…" _I doubt that would happen any time in the future._

The world around me went black; I was forcefully dragged away from the pit passing through the different layers of earth like, dipping your hand in flour mixed with little water. I came all the way to this hell hole only to be thrown back without anything.

**Flash back end**

Someone tapped my shoulder bringing me out of my dream world, but training extensively had made me a bit restless. I took the person hand and flipped him over my head and snaking my legs around his neck in a choke hold.

They were audible gasps coming from many people, and then I realized what I had done and quickly stood up. The person under me was a son of Ares, a new recruit.

"Sorry about that, you kind of startled me." I said, he just grunted and stood back up and went back in line. The number of people had increased and the ceremony for new recruits would be starting any time soon.

I would not have mentioned it before, but the primordials bless each demigod they deem worthy making them their champions. I usually give them a set of tasks or missions to see whether they are worthy enough to get blessed.

After they are blessed, they are taken into their group and trained in a particular field they excel in. Like the person I sent to find out about Jason, he is actually my lieutenant and takes care of everybody who are champions of Nyx, since I am busy.

Luke is blessed by Aether and had declined the offer from Chronus to control time also he prefers fighting at dawn than at night. Who wouldn't want to fight at night, I have x-ray vision and could even become one with the shadows. But he thinks I have turned into a freak.

"Everyone positions, I need 100 pushups, 100 squats and 100 straight punches. Any one slacking off will be running until they drop dead." They were multiple groans coming from everyone has they started. _Haa….the pros of being a demigod_

I felt someone trying to communicate with me telepathically which I allowed without any resistance.

"Percy," said a voice that I hated the most than the Olympians.

"What is it, Eros?" I grunted controlling my temper, as he tends to annoy me. "I need you to ask Mrs. Piper Maclean to become my champion and become the head of my group." I don't know what Eros was planning, but I had a bad felling about it. I taught about the warning Chaos had given me._ What was the old goat talking about, this was really troublesome!_

Why did he need piper all of a sudden? This business with the primordials was frustrating me. "Fine, I will speak to her about it and will not force her, it is her decision after all."

"Very well," Eros conceded has he cut the link…

The remaining of the day went smoothly as planned. I felt relieved that I was not having any of the missions to worry about- after all Luke does handle most of the things that comes up. _Truthfully I dump the load on him._

I dismissed the class and walked towards the elevator, and pressed the button 'G5', which takes me to the dudgeons, it isn't exactly a dungeon- their regular room having steel gates. They have some very deadly and lethal monsters for training and interrogations.

A dash board appeared in front of me, I pressed in some verification pass code etc. This level is eligible to only certain people and not everyone. They were some demigods who were foolish enough to die just for pulling some stunts.

I heard that someone had just captured a monster that had some Intel on the enemy, also I had to interrogate the chimera for information on why such a horde of monsters were actually trying to kill piper, was she an enemy? Was it planned? Or was it because of the new threat that was arising?

The warning Chaos had given me, what was her intentions. This was really starting to frustrate me. I slammed my head on the door to get my thoughts straight. The elevator door opened with a chime. I took a couple of seconds to look at the column and rows of prison.

I walked to last one; their sleeping soundly, curled up in the corner was the chimera. I walked in such a way that the monsters in the prison dint even notice me unless they saw me or smelled.

I had hidden my presence very well; it would take a god to figure out my presence. Even Artemis would find it difficult except for Hades has he has some command over shadows.

I pressed the button of the cell where the chimera was sleeping and it opened without a sound. The chimera's eye opened slowly taking in its surround before it jumped up in fear looking at me.

"I think you know why I have come. So speak your mind" the chimera looked uncertain, at first then gave in after I took out my knife to clean the mud which was on the sole of my boots. _Trying to intimidate it, the way Luke had done to me on the first day of camp._

"What would you like to know?" it said agitated and taking a step back.

"Why are the monsters resurfacing, is someone going against the gods. Or is it just to kill her" I asked with a menacing tone.

"Please Lord, I do not know but word in the monster district-there is something old and dark re-surfacing. Its gathering all monsters, they say the old has risen…"

It stopped for a minute as I made a chair out of mud and motioned it to continue, "As I was saying, something old is rising. The power is shifting slowly. The duos of ultimatum are back. Armies are gathering everywhere being lead by someone who where's a grayish coat."

"What is this place you call has-'Monster district'?" I questioned._ Weird name! And to think people taught that I make funny names._

"It's a place similar to Tartarus run by monster; it's in different places all around the world like how the Amazons run…"

"Do the gods know about it?" I interrupted

"No…it is only known to monsters, humans…"

Then it became silent contemplating weather to continue, "Speak" I said. "I will not harm you"

"And some demigods"

"What" I boomed everything shook around me the shadows seemed agitated the temperature in the room dropped.

"It's the truth Lord" it whispered bowing down.

I turned around my coat flapping as I walked out, my body enveloped in darkness. I had come to the main place or to the command center. Luke was busy talking to some of his members and I saw he needed to take some rest.

"Luke!" I barked, everyone around him froze and gave a slight nod or bow.

"I don't get any rest is it Perce." He said tiredly, as bangs were visibly shown on his face.

"This is big Luke. I don't know where to begin call in all the generals of every prime. This is too much to comprehend." He eyes widened to a total disproportion.

We never had a gathering of champions, if I said something like this it must have really shaken him up to the very core.

"Snap out of it and get to it Luke" I ordered he gave a two finger salute and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The italics were something new; I am trying a different style. Anyway, guess I will be updating this one frequently than my other stories.****Please do not forget to review or pm ideas. Anything about the monster district, do you want some gore scenes or not?**


End file.
